


Home

by KaitlynSpeight



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e19 Hammer of the Gods, Fix-It, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitlynSpeight/pseuds/KaitlynSpeight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I just got to Hammer of the Gods and caN YOU PLEASE DO A FIXIT FOR GABRIEL???? I'M SOBBING???</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

After the smoke had settled, after Castiel had rebranded his ribs and left and Lucifer had vanished from Elysain Fields. After Dean had long since gone to sleep, comforted by finally having a plan of action again, Sam lay awake, staring up at the dingy ceiling of whatever nameless motel they had chosen that night. An archangel was dead. It was his fault, he had started this, and now Gabriel was dead.

 

Yes, Gabriel was a rude pain-in-the-ass. Yes, he had killed Dean over a hundred times, not to mention tormented and killed hundreds of innocent people. Yes, he was disgusting and obnoxious and... An archangel. He was power, and light, he was a millennial old being. He had been frightened, hurt, and had acted out, but when push came to shove, he had tried, and if anyone could understand that, it would be Sam. The boy with the demon blood, the one that started the apocalypse, who was he to pass judgement?

 

To make matters worse, they hadn’t even gone back to see if Lucifer had left the body. If that ancient creature was just going to lay forgotten for the rest of time. He at least deserved a burial, a hunter’s funeral, because in the end, he had been a hunter. He had chosen to fight - even through the fear, even though there had barely been a sliver of a chance he would come out the other side - so that other people had even a small chance of living their lives blissfully unaware of what goes bump in the night, and that’s what hunters are, isn’t it?

 

With that in mind, Sam cast one last look at his brother before slinging his legs off the edge of the bed. He dressed mechanically, jeans, shirt, flannel, gun, just as he had for years. He grabbed his knife, and the keys of the counter, finding a scrap of paper and jotting down a quick note for Dean, hopefully he wouldn’t get too much shit for taking the impala without permission.

 

_I’ll be back tomorrow, don’t worry about me -SW_

He placed his phone on top of the paper and walked out, climbing into the car and driving back to the place that had been haunting him since they left. He didn’t bother turning on the radio, just drove the empty stretch of highway in silence, the impala the only light for as far as he could see. He wasn’t even certain he’d be able to find the hotel again, it had been a creation of the Gods, one they had been tricked into staying at, herded to like cattle, but he could try.

 

Against all odds, he managed to find the dilapidated motel that had been the Elysain Fields mere hours ago, whatever spell had been cast on it obviously taken off.

 

He pulled into the empty lot in front of it and took a moment to stare at the crumbling building, barley illuminated in the grey light of morning. This was the final resting place for a creature of such light? Surely fate couldn’t be that cruel.

 

He climbed out and slowly navigated his way through the fallen pillars and debris, trying to find his way to what had been the ballroom, the final place he had seen the trickster. It took the better part of an hour, but he managed to find his way into the large open room, the imprint of charred wings the only indication he was in the right place at all, but there was no body.

 

Would Lucifer have taken Gabriel? Or had he simply vanished? Or, and he dreaded to think it, had something else taken him? “Gabriel?” He called out into the dark room, “Gabrel, please.” Nothing. Silence. He sighed, kneeling on the floor in front of the massive wings. “God, it’s me, Sam Winchester,” he was well aware God hadn’t had his ears on in centuries, but maybe for one of his archangels, he would be willing to listen.

 

“I know you take the whole ‘hands-off’ approach to everything, but, Gabriel was a good man - erm - angel. He was a giant asshole, but in the end he fought to protect your creations. Do you really want Michael and Lucifer to destroy everything you’ve made? He didn’t deserve what happened to him, he...” Sam paused, taking a shuttering breath, “I was just hoping... you could bring him back, or... Give him a proper end, don’t leave him to rot in some forgotten ally, he was good. He deserves...” He trailed off, what was the point, God wasn’t listening, he knew that.

 

He stood slowly, brushing the dirt and soot from his knees, he had tried, maybe he could sleep easier for it. Or maybe not. A dead archangel was kinda a big thing to add to an ‘I fucked up’ list - even for him. He froze as the sound of footsteps echoed through the hall, hand going to the hilt of his knife, had Lucifer come back? A demon?

 

The footsteps stopped a few steps behind him, and he took a breath before spinning to face whatever was waiting for him.

 

What he had not expected to see, were two golden eyes, looking up at him like he was the second coming of Christ. “Sam?” He asked, voice soft as he took another step towards the stunned hunter, “why would you...” Sam dropped his knife, falling to his knees in relief, his weight suddenly too much for his tired limbs. “Gabriel?” The shorter man nodded, “you’re back” Sam breathed, he was alive, Sam wasn’t responsible for the death of an archangel, Gabriel was here, safe.

 

“You came back. Why?” Sam shook his head, “you were a little shit, but you didn’t deserve to die like that. If it... If that had been Dean and I? There’s no way either of us could do what you did. Thank you. For trying.” Gabriel shook his head, “I failed, Lucifer killed me,” the anguish on the angels face felt like a punch to the gut, someone like Gabriel should never feel that much pain.

 

“Come back with me.” Sam blurted, the statement was met with shocked golden eyes, that had Sam floundering for a moment before pressing on. “With Dean and I, you can hunt with us, have a proper family, one who has your back. You, me, Dean, Cas...” Gabriel took a couple of stunned steps back and Sam scrambled to his feet, “it’s okay, we forgive you, you know, you came through in the end, that’s all that matters. You don’t have to hunt with us, just maybe help research, travel around, or just pop in with Cas from time to time, it’s...” he cut himself off, he was being stupid, why would Gabriel want that?

 

“I’d like that,” Gabriel finally said, his voice small and tentative, unsure of himself for the first time in his life. “To have a family, a slightly less dysfunctional one... I... Yes, I would like that.” He nodded resolutely to himself, before meeting Sam’s eyes. It took a moment, but a slow smile spread across their lips, angel perfectly mirroring hunter, “it’s settled then, let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on Tumblr? the-queen-unitato  
> ~!~Send me prompts/requests?~!~


End file.
